The Clarke Twins
by moondustangel
Summary: Hermione and Luna are twins with a twist involving an unusual marriage contract which will surprise some people. Just an Idea I had randomnly. Read & Review please.
1. What are you talking about?

As I exited the train I could see my parents waiting for me. They didn't look one bit happy. It wasn't like they looked sad or anything but more extremely worried about something they would need to tell me. Throughout my childhood I had learned to expect this look when they had something worrying to tell me like when I was six years old and mum informed me that she couldn't have anymore children so I would have no siblings.

She had that look on her face now. I would never let on of course that I knew this as I wouldn't want to make them both any more nervous then they were already. That is of course until my curiosity got the better of me. I grabbed my trunk and headed over to them. "Mum are you alright? You look very nervous about something." "Honey I'm fine I just need to tell you something in a while. Have you seen Mr Lovegood? We need talk to him and his daughter back at the house."

"Have they done something wrong because you still look very nervous and I don't like that one bit." "Hermione please stop it! Don't push me any further you will know why I am like this in a while." "Ahh Mrs Granger there you are. I have Luna here and now we are ready to go." As we exited the train station I could feel Hermione's worry which I too had. My father hadn't explained any of this to me except that we needed to go to the Grangers house and that once there everyone would explain everything to us.

I really resented that I was kept out of the loop of something. My father and I always talked about everything so why would he be keeping something from me now. I felt hurt and betrayed. _Why don't you trust me enough to tell me whatever it is in private?_ I thought now a bit angry. We pilled into the Grangers family vehicle and soon were speeding off. I have only ever travelled like this once before but I like it. Father however is afraid but I feel he slightly deserves it for keeping something from me.

As we arrived we unpacked the car and headed inside. "Please have a seat as this is not easy. I have something to tell you both which I know you will not like. Hermione darling do you remember me telling you that I couldn't have anymore kids when you were six years old?" "Yes mum I remember that why?" she asked confused. "Well the truth is I can't ever have children which is why we adopted you." "That wasn't so hard to say mum although I must say I can't see why Luna is here for that or was it your intention to simply embarrass me as well!" shouted Hermione as tears welled in her.

"Well that's not true I would never wish to embarrass you sweetheart it's just that if I tell you what I need to next you might understand my actions better. Please don't ever doubt my love for you no matter what else you think. You and Luna are sisters." "Xenophilius is my father? But why do I look so like you?" she asked now shocked. "Why did you never tell me Daddy?" asked Luna appalled at her fathers conduct. "I thought you were better then keeping lies from me. I have never lied to you Daddy. NO don't look at me right now I'm too disgusted to look at you!" Luna shouted.

"Well you see dear that's not true Hermione is not my child. In fact you're not mine either. I adopted you from the magical adoption agency where I was told that you had a twin who had been given to the Grangers and that you had a letter and Gringotts key each with you when you were handed in. We were also warned that you had glamour charms on you meaning that you would automatically look like whoever adopted you. I was told that once you turned eighteen it would be my duty to tell you this and give you your normal looks back. Please try not to be mad. The letter said your family was in dire need of help as they were being hunted by Voldermort" he finished breathlessly.

"Well Daddy tell me more about our family. I want to know what my name should be and Hermione's and so on." "Ok well you are one of the richest purebloods in the UK right now called the Clarkes. Luna your name is Cecelia Rosanne Clarke and you are eighteen. Hermione your name is Deanna Mary Clarke and you too are eighteen. Now you must go straight to Gringotts to enter your family vault here are your keys. Please be aware that your parents have left everything you will need for your transformation to complete in your vaults. I will now change your appearances".

As I glanced over at Luna or Celia as she was now known he flicked his wand and a bright light covered her whole body until it gently faded away. Dee as Hermione was now known as gasped. Celia's hair was brown with slight waves in it but a lot more relaxed then it had once been. She now stood taller at five ft eleven. She was curvier in shape and was wearing some dark tight fitting jeans with a black camisole over it and a red cardigan over that. On her feet she had some red pumps that looked great. Her skin was very clear now with a slight colour to it and she had some hooped earrings in her ears. She looked amazing.

Waving his wand at Dee after I'd checked my own appearance in the mirror and was satisfied I saw the bright light envelope her body before disappearing once again. I saw she was my height and her hair which was now the same colour as my own was poker straight in comparison with her previous birds nest and in a high ponytail. She unlike me was slightly curvier and was now wearing a purple knee length dress with a black cardigan, some black pumps and some black leggings. She looked truly beautiful as moon long earrings adorned her ears gracefully.

Looking in the mirror I gasped. I looked so beautiful I couldn't believe it. Looking over at Celia she now had a luxurious blue conical hat on her head which was covered in rippling layers of blue silk and feathers. She looked very elegant. I myself chose another conical hat which was silk purple in colour and had a small black veil on it with little black feathers sticking out of the centre. It looked beautiful. As we bid goodbye to our parents we went to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the pub I noticed a lot of boys were eyeing us up which I found slightly thrilling to say the least. I looked around to see that so did Celia.

We walked up to the bank and entered. "Names please" said the manager behind his desk. "Good afternoon we're Cecelia and Deanna Clarke here are our keys" said Dee looking the elf up and down expectantly. "Well this is a shock. Come with me please as we have some things to discuss in my office over here" he said getting down to reveal he really was tiny. They walked over to a large door behind his desk on the left and entered a small office with millions of tiny filling cabinet drawers all over it.

Touching one with his finger it opened and revealing a few documents which he removed and placed on the table which they sat in front of. He addressed the first document summoning a quill and ink. "These are the deeds to your home named Davenport Mansion in the Hills by Ottery St Catchpole. It comes with twenty acres of land and a stable for your two hippogriffs Harriet and Mini and of course your two person owls, Davis for Miss Deanna here and Lillian for Miss Cecelia here. Please both of you sign the deeds and accept your home and once you have done so keep them so you may aparate to your home!"

They signed the lease and Dee put it in her beaded bag that she always had on her since the war where they had permanently destroyed Voldermort. "Ok now this next document is to state which shops in Diagon Alley you own. You own Madame Prince's ices and Beatrice's beauty parlour Miss Cecelia. You Miss Deanna own Flourish and Blotts and Madame Malkins. No one knows this except the two of you and of course once you sign this document just now the managers of the stores. I should also tell you both that you own the Daily Prophet. Sign here please!"

They both gasped but signed. Celia couldn't believe she owned the beat beauty parlour and Ice Cream restaurant in the whole Alley. Deanna was just shocked she owned flourish and Blotts! Madame Malkins was neither here nor there but flourish and Blotts wow. "The last document is very personal and I have been given instructions to tell you only to open it when outside of the bank and sitting down. I don't know what it is but it is in this folder here. Now please come with me to your vault" he said smiling at them both.

They went in the mine cart down the train like tracks finally stopping at vault number 316 there own vault. Taking one of the keys he opened it. Inside were many shelves with stacks of family heirlooms and gold everywhere as well as amazing articles of clothing on them and on the floor. In front dead ahead of them was a little coffee table with a light above it and the only thing that adorned this particular surface was a bright wooden small box. Going over to the box Celia opened it while Deanna looked at some of the antiques more closely.

"Dee come here quickly! This box has a letter in it and some rings." The letter read: _To my darling Daughters id you are reading this then I am afraid I am dead. I had no choice but to give you up. There is not much time left before Voldermort catches your father and I. We will not become deatheaters and so he is persistent in finding and killing us. I have charmed this letter only to appear in the instance of my death._

_These two rings will give you your actual personality back. We've charmed your looks and personality and left you now in an adoption agency and we've been informed two wonderful couples have adopted you. I am so proud that at least if I am not there you will be raised appropriately. Please do not hate your parents so to speak as they are doing what we failed to do because of Voldermort. I must go now look after yourselves always and remember that in order to become pureblood you need to experience pureblood things whether you like it or not. We love you both Mummy and Daddy xxx_

Deanna read the letter and was now crying along with Celia. "I can't believe that how emotional they must have felt writing this" said Celia sobbing. After a few minutes they gathered themselves placing one ring each on right hand ring finger. Once her ring was on Deanna noticed she was incredibly different to Hermione. She still loved reading but now loved flying, Quidditch and style much more then study and education. Celia realised that things such as wrackspurts didn't exist and came to realise her utter love of Quidditch, journalism and fashion.

Smiling they both replaced their wands in the box in the vault and left to buy another wand each. They grabbed a few sackfulls' of money which would essentially be enough to last them a couple of months comfortably. They exited the bank and strode down the laneway towards Olivanders. They did see Ron and Harry shopping but chose not to speak to them at that moment as it would be awkward. Stepping side Olivanders he greeted them happily explaining he knew all about their circumstances and got to work right away.

Celia finally settled on a thirteen inch black wand with a unicorn hair core that had spiralled handle that swirled halfway down the wand itself. It looked beautiful. Deanna took a little longer to find her appropriate new wand but settled on a thirteen and one quarter inch wand that had a dragon heartstring core was black in colour like her sisters and had a triquetra emblem on the top by the handle that stuck out like a cool charm.

Going down the road they entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to shop around. They picked up a few Peruvian instant darkness powders along with some love potions, some Whiz bangs and some daydream charms as well as four bottle of a potion that can make anything you want once in any quantity. They approached the register where Ron and George were and Deanna felt a quick shiver run down her back as she raked her eyes over Ron.

"Hello ladies I don't believe we've met before!" said George enthusiastically. "Yes you're quite right. I am Deanna and this is my sister Cecelia Clarke. It's very nice to meet you George and Ron! We've heard so much about your business!" said Deanna looking at their name tags smiling. They paid for their stuff and went next into a broom shop. Cecelia bought a moon trimer one of the best broomsticks of it's range while Deanna settled on a shooting star broomstick the best in it's range.

They went down the lane then and entered a fancy restaurant where the maitre d was waiting to sit people down. "Names please I need to see if your on the list here!" "Well we're not but that will not be necessary. Two for Clarke please!" said Celia managing to display her ring to him as she spoke making the man very nervous.

He ushered them into a private section at the back where Draco and Blaise were having some dinner. They soon stopped talking when the girls entered mouths falling open at the beauty before them. "Do we explain we know them or not?" asked Celia curiously. "No I want to have some fun!" said Deanna smiling. They both ordered some dinner and finally took out the documents looking at them in surprise. "What the hell is going on here? CELIA! Do you read this? This is an outrage!" bellowed Deanna looking extremely cross.

"This letter is a damn marriage contract it states that either I marry Draco Malfoy or if I don't like him I can marry Harry Potter but it must be one of the two and yours here says you can choose either Blaise Zabini or Harry Potter!" said Deanna in a hushed tone so as the boys would not hear her. "Well which one do you choose?" asked Celia nervously as her impatience took over her. "I don't really know Draco Malfoy well so we'll see what about you?" asked Deanna looking at Celia. "Blaise Zabini is an idiot so it'll have to be Ronald Weasley!" she said softly blushing as she did so.

Deanna had to seriously think about this before she could answer. I mean would she rather be married to her best friend or would she choose Draco Malfoy a man she had grown to hate even though his innocence had been proven once all the dark magic was lifted from his person. She suddenly started to sob as her choice became harder by the minute. After they had eaten they rushed out of the house and aparated to their new manor where the Weasley home could be seen from a back bedroom window upstairs on the fourth floor.

Looking out her kitchen window Molly gasped. "Arthur it appears the Clarke twins have returned home I wonder who they were. I wonder if they will accept our marriage contract we drew up for Ron on his birth like we did for Ginny or will they choose that other boy that's also in it." "I have no idea Molly!" "Kids! Who wants to come and say hello to our new neighbours the Clarke twins?" Within an instant Ron, Ginny and Harry were joining her as they all aparated to the sight. Walking up the driveway to the home they could see it was a four story house.

The girls were flying on their new brooms all around the house quickly to get a look at everything when the doorbell went off. They were up so high they didn't hear it but Sparkle their house elf did and answered the door smiling. "Hello I'm sparkle please welcome to the house of Clarke. What can we do for you today?" "Well Sparkle we are here to see our new neighbours and welcome them to the community." "One moment and I shall call them down as they are flying at the moment. Please wait here."

With a booming sound the elf projected her voice all over the house. "Madame Clarke please come to the foyer as you have visitors." Soon enough both girls could be heard laughing and flying down the stairs where Harry Potter could be seen waiting with his friends and Molly. Deanna shrieked on seeing Harry Potter as she had not expected this and found she couldn't quite speak for one moment. "Hello I am Cecelia and this is my sister Deanna Clarke. Welcome to our home. Sparkle please get some tea and cakes for our guests I insist" said Celia dismounting her broom and laying it against the wall. Deanna who was still mid flight landed a second later smiling at everyone before her smile disappeared.

"Deanna dear what's the matter?" asked Molly now slightly concerned. "Celia do you remember what we did when we arrived? Everyone duck now!" Deanna ordered as it all dawned on a shocked Celia. "Oh no I forgot about that. Ok just duck everyone right now" said Celia as all the Peruvian instant darkness powders went off on every floor momentarily causing a total black out in the house which caused Celia to laugh heartily afterwards.

Everyone looked shocked at them and Deanna's heart nearly stopped when Harry smiled at her which Celia saw and clapped her on the back for. "Umm oh yeah right thank you sis." "It's very nice to meet you all." "Well actually Ron I need to tell you something!" Molly said and turned to her son nervously. "What is it mum?" he asked confused and alarmed. "Ok have either of you opened any letters your parent's left for you?" she directed this question at both the girls seriously. "Yes we have Molly and all of it and trust me when I say we weren't the only ones getting a surprise today!" said Deanna.

"Well Ron the thing is our family as you know has never been very wealthy but when I was younger I decided that after you and Ginny were born I wanted to try and give you and Ginny a different life. I just didn't feel it would be fair otherwise. But when I inherited a surprise fortune form my dead parents I bought and paid in full for a mansion for each of my children with yours and Ginny's being in the area. This would mean no more money worries for any of us" she replied smiling broadly.

"This however is not the whole picture either as I created two marriage contracts for you both. One with one of these ladies here and for Ginny one with Neville Longbottom" she finished her sentence smiling weakly at her children. "Which one of you received my son?" she asked them kindly. "Actually I did but considering were making confessions we too have a confession to make as we didn't know who we were before today" said Celia smiling nervously. "Oh dear it's alright I knew your family well and knew they did this to protect you from harm it's alright! I know you were other people before today with glamour charms on you for safety. It's quite ok"

"Actually Molly you don't understand we actually knew and loved you before our change. We knew all of you which I am ashamed to say we didn't say earlier but we didn't know how to. Please don't hate us we beg you!" said Deanna now crying slightly from fear that they might disown them. "What? Well I'm sure we'd never hate you but that really does depend on who you were or who you believed you were!" said Molly in a loving but stern tone. "Well I was Hermione Granger and Cecelia was Luna Lovegood. I'm so sorry but since receiving our rather differently styled marriage contracts our heads have been all over the shop!" Deanna said sobbing slightly.

"Well this is a surprise and no one is mad at all so don't worry. How do you mean your contracts were different I'm not sure I understand this?" she asked confused. "Well Molly our parents were worried we mightened like the first option so put two options in there meaning that if Celia for example didn't want to marry Ron she could choose Blaise Zabini to marry instead although it would only be between those two" said Deanna now relieved to have everything out in the open. For once Ginny was stunned into silence.

"And who did you get Deanna?" asked Ginny now finally speaking up. "I um I'd rather not discuss that now as it's quite awkward and the other person doesn't even know this contract exists. Oh I can't do this now!" moaned Deanna frowning. "Dear I am sure it can not have been that bad" said Molly in a soothing tone. "That's my issue I don't think for me that it is an issue but that fact alone confuses me and makes me doubt everything I've ever believed in. I can't do that to him. I can't make him live as my husband unwillingly so even if I don't like Draco Malfoy the other choice I may just have to choose him!" she responded solemnly. "Excuse me I have to go!" Deanna ran out of the room and grabbing her broom sped upstairs away from the crowd.

"Well Celia do you know who her other choice was?" asked Ron now blushing as he realised she was so beautiful. "Um Yes it was you Harry!" she replied warily. At this everyone gasped including him. He excused himself and grabbing Celia's broom he sped up to the fourth floor deciding to look in every room until he found her. He finally found her in a luxury huge suite staring out the window in shock. "Deanna we need to talk!" She screamed in shock as she had not noticed him enter. "Harry what do you want to speak to me for?" "Celia told us who your other choice is." "I'm sorry Harry I will agree to Marry Draco I can't do this to you. I can't make you marry me unwillingly because it will be awkward and I can't be in a loveless marriage so I'll just marry Draco!" she finished rambling nervously noticing she wasn't looking at him as she spoke.

"Well don't I get a say in all this it is my life after all. I know you don't want to marry Draco so I can't really understand why you would say you will marry him now. What about me? Why do you not wish to marry me? Is it because I am your best friend!" he asked shocked and slightly hurt surprising her. "I can't marry you Harry because I can't force you to commit to something you don't want." "I never said I didn't want it in fact I said nothing and so you assumed I didn't want it which was really wrong of you. I've known for many years since fourth year in fact that I loved Hermione Granger. I had a ring and I was going to propose after the war but I chickened out last minute."

She turned to face him in awe. "Y you loved me? What do you think now? I am not Hermione Granger anymore. I am much better then that but you need to ask yourself can you marry me now knowing who I really am?" "Yes I can Deanna. I know you look different now and hell even behave different but I'll be damned if I'm going to loose you to some slime ball like Malfoy. You're so gorgeous Deanna. Accio Ring!" he called using his wand and a velvet blue box appeared in his hand.

He opened the box to reveal a small platinum ring with an unusual coloured diamond stone in the centre of a circle with small diamonds surrounding the larger stone. It was truly breathtaking to look at. "Wow Harry this is so unusual looking what is it?" she asked in awe. "It's alexandrite. It changes between red, blue and green when in different types of light. In sunlight it appears to be ruby like but is teal in colour at night and green in water or in a dark room." "It's so beautiful Harry." "Deanna…" "…Please call me Dee!" "Ok Dee will you become my wife?" "Yes I will Harry!" She responded kissing him forcefully as the ring slid onto her finger with ease. He was an exceptional kisser and made her weak at the knees.

Both Flying back down they entered hand in hand smiling as Dee showed off her ring Smiling. Celia who had also just become engaged was now showing everyone her platinum vintage engagement ring which had belonged to one of Ron's grandmothers as the other one now belonged to Fleur. It was platinum with one round diamond in it and two smaller round diamonds at either side of it. It looked truly beautiful. As everyone left it was dark and so the girls went up to bed. Both Harry and Ron had said they'd stay there in guest quarters which is what they did as they both drifted off into a very peaceful sleep among the luxury of his new bed.


	2. Business proposals

Deanna woke up in the morning at eleven thirty feeling fully refreshed. As she further explored her room she found a handwritten note in her vanity drawer from her mother along with a box containing six watches. Each watch was a different colour so there was a teal one, a silver one, a golden one, a red one, a purple one and finally a black one. She sat at her vanity looking at the watches and began to read the note which read:

_Deanna, if you do not now know already your father and I love surprises and surprising our daughters. One of our family talents is perfect wandless magic which now after you've read this note will be yours and Celia's ability. Now for the best bit if you are ever somewhere that wands are not allowed you are to wear one of these six designer watches that have been assigned to you._

_I know you must be thinking that six is an awful lot of watches for one person but we wanted them to be able to go with any outfit you may choose to wear. Your sisters are the same except she has a pink one instead of a red one and a dark blue one instead of a teal one. _

_These watches connect automatically with your wand so basically when you wear these they are like another version of your wand. You just point the hand it's on at whatever it is and say the spell verbally or in your head. These also actually function as a watch. Your sister will have by now found a similar note in her own room somewhere. One last cool feature of the watches is that one swift push of the crown of the watch can turn you invisible until you give it a swift push to make yourself visible once again. Enjoy these plus any more surprises you may find, Love mum xxx_

After reading the note she put on the black watch and said "Incendio!" as a candle that was now lighting on her vanity shot flames up into the air "Reducio!" she said once she realised that it worked. Putting on a silk Chinese blue dressing gown which had a golden dragon on the back and some slippers she was ready to head down to breakfast.

She went into one of the lounges downstairs to play on the piano while waiting for the breakfast to be ready. She was shortly informed that breakfast was ready. She made her way down into the dinning room to see that the only person who was there was her sister. "I guess the boys both like to sleep quite late. Did you receive mums note about the watches?"

"Yes Dee isn't it fab I tested it out on my vanity candle this morning." "What you too? I mean so did I" she said looking quite surprised as her Alexandrite shone bright red in the sun spilling in from the window. She smiled as her thoughts finally returned to Harry. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear she thought as both Ron and Harry entered the room in their own pyjamas. Ron smiled at her before realising she wasn't Celia. We're going to have to sort this out somehow thought Deanna as she didn't want Ron to kiss her by accident.

She smiled back though and thought nothing of it until Harry smiled at Celia! "Oh for goodness sake this is ridiculous. I'm over her Harry. We're going to have to figure out something we can do to differentiate between me and Celia as I can't have my husband to be snogging Celia" she said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well how about this boys Dee's hair is straight and mine is not but if your not sure then you can always just ask" said Celia smiling. "And besides which I can tell you most of the time that my hair will be half up half down as that's how I now prefer to have it."

"Sparkle! Please send for Ginerva Weasley to call over now as I have a job proposition for her and in fact send for George Weasley as I have a proposition for him concerning Ron also" said Deanna leaving to get dressed along with everyone else in the house. One hour later and they were all ready to go.

Both Ginny and George called over and sat at the dinning table with them as tea and mid afternoon pastries were served which George and Ron hungrily ate nearly as soon as it was placed down.

"Now I have called everyone here because yesterday during our change we found out that we own four businesses in Diagon Alley. They are the beauty parlour, the Ice cream restaurant, the book Store and Madame Malkins. However after a while we did discover that we do in fact own The Daily Prophet which is where the two of you come in" stated Deanna excitedly watching their faces light up.

"Ginny I am going to be the chief editor of the paper myself I have decided that just this morning but I would love if you would consider being the main sports journalist and head of the entire sports department. This would mean you would attend every quidditch match and report it in the paper for readers each day.

You would not be at a quidditch match each day obviously but in those instances you would report on the different team members and what they are doing in their own lives. The only condition is that everything you write must be honest.

Everyone who writes in that department must report to you with their articles which if you're with satisfied you will then give to me. Also you have full control to hire and fire within that department only. Your Salary would be five thousand Galleons per week. What do you say?" said Deanna now smiling brighter as her own excitement took over.

"I say I would be delighted to do it. You know it's always been my ambition to report on Quidditch and to run the entire department on sport will be amazing mum will be sp proud" responded Ginny beaming.

"Ok George the paper wants to sponsor or support your shop. We will be paying you one thousand galleons per week to use on new products or to upgrade existing ones however what you choose do with the money is your own business. Also Ron as we're supporting your business we'd love for you to write a mid week and weekend column that we could publish in the paper to advertise about your business."

"In fact we're giving you a whole section based solely on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. In it you may advertise whatever you wish to. Ron we will of course be paying one thousand galleons per week for writing for the paper on top of whatever George pays you."

"Do you accept these terms?" asked Deanna still very business like. "Yes Deanna we both accept your terms and Ron will be delighted to write for the paper. I can't believe that you guys will be sponsoring the shop I mean that money you provide us with every week will help us to create many new products. In return I must insist that you can have any items you might want for free.

That is none negotiable. Now tell me which one of you is marrying my not so handsome brother well at least he's not as handsome as me anyway" said George making everyone laugh and making Ron's ears turn very red.

"That very lucky lady George would be me. Although my name is Celia now not Luna. I will be honoured to do business even if my own husband will work for me so to speak." "Madame Celia a package has arrived for you and I've left it in your study." "Thank you Sparkle would you please open the box for me and I'll be right in" said Celia smiling fondly at the little elf.

"Miss it's a velvet bag but yes I'll open it" said sparkle leaving with Celia in tow. Suddenly as she further opened the bag that the elf had started to open she screamed as inside was the biggest Diamond she had ever seen. It was there just a huge diamond on its own. Ron came running in to where the noise came from worried for his Fiancé.

"But Ron I thought you had no money or at least not much money anyway. How on earth did you afford this rather ridiculous diamond!" she asked him looking faint. "Whoa look at the size of that thing. I'm sorry to confess it's not mine" he responded embarrassed. "Well thank fuck it isn't because the person who bought this has just wasted perfectly good money on a damn diamond. Thank goodness I have a smart husband." Suddenly a note fell out of the bottom of the velvet sack.

_You're my diamond, my precious collectable and I will marry you so don't you worry about anything. It's all been taken care of all you need to do is buy dresses, the flowers and accessories as the rest has been taken care of. We shall be married at Fallow Church at one pm on Friday the 22__nd__ of May with an afters at my manor. See you there my sweetheart much love Blaise Zabini._

"Well that insolent fuck. Excuse me one moment Ron or just sit there I'm going to send a strongly worded howler to this bastard. No one and I mean no one tells Cecelia Clarke what to do ever!" _Blaise Zabini how dare you send that diamond and how dare you be so utterly presumptuous. That diamond was a sheer waste of money that could be better spent on your own education perhaps. _

_As anyone with half a brain knows you do not order someone to marry you. I will not be marrying you now or ever. Besides which I am already engaged to Ronald Weasley and we intend to live in his personal mansion. He felt no need to mention the fact that he even had one while at school._

_You do not order people around you insolent fuck! You have brought enough shame on your family so I will not shame you further by telling your mother about this but be warned come anywhere near me at anytime and I will use all of the powers now at my disposal to see that everywhere you go is unpleasant for you. You are hereby banned from my shop Madame Malkins and do not even think about coming anywhere near flourish and blotts, the beauty parlour or ice cream shop as I own them all. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE FUCKS WITH MISS CECELIA CLARKE._

Looking over at Ron as she sent it she could see he was slightly terrified of her temper which made her laugh a lot. "Ron you know you really are very sexy when you look like that. Don't worry you're not a dunderhead like him so I would never hurt you. Call to my bed chamber tonight at ten pm I will be waiting for you there" she replied kissing him passionately before sauntering sexily from the room. Soon the night was upon them as she bathed in her large bath that she had filled with essential oils. She was totally relaxed as she sunk below the surface only emerging when Ron knocked at her door. It's time she thought opening the door and smiling pulling him inside her room giggling.


	3. Changing houses

Smirking at his sexiness as she pulls him into her room she closes the door. Pushing him against the door her lips are instantly on his. He is such a good kisser that she becomes wet and moans from his kissing alone. As she undresses him slowly as he kisses her neck and lips simultaneously she lets out an embarrassing gasp. "What is it Celia?" he asks now concerned that this may in fact not be what she really wants right now.

"Oh how embarrassing. I'm sorry Ron it's just that I've never seen a man as large as you below and I'm just a bit nervous you won't fit in me. I'm not a virgin but still I get worried" she finished rambling nervously her face now the shade of his hair.

"Oh right is that really all? Don't worry I'm not a virgin either but I already know you'll be ten times better then Lavender as she knew I thought our relationship itself was only happening due to a potion but continued anyway. I mean you don't do that, that's just wrong. I never imagined the quirky Luna Lovegood looked so utterly beautiful and perfect underneath it all. Celia you're so perfect to me" he responded kissing her passionately as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't think anyone has ever spoken in such a way to me before. You are my perfect Ron" with that she kissed him forcefully while taking his member in her hand and squeezing it gently which made him moan audibly. It pleased her greatly to know it was her and her alone who would get to make him moan like this all the time in the future. As she stroked him she felt him harden considerably beneath her. In no time at all she flipped them both so she was lying on top of him facing his feet.

(_**A/N smut content here**_)

"Celia I don't understand! What is it we're doing now?" he asked in a moan of confusion. "It' something Deanna taught me before called the sixty nine position where I suck on you and you suck on me. This way we can both finish together and I thought we could try it. Would you like that?" She asked huskily. "Hell yes!" Ron almost shouted his lust really showing now. Leaning up he licked the entire length of her slit and lips circling her clit with his tongue as she moaned audibly. Sliding her tongue down his shaft she closed her lips around his now throbbing member.

Bobbing her head up and down slowly and then faster and slower once again in a steady pace she could feel him drawing close to his release and he knew it too which is why he thought he better bring her with him. Pushing her off him which confused her he rolled over and slipped easily into her wet core filling her up fully and eliciting a really guttural moan from them both. Slipping out of her once again as they reached a mutual climax he looked over at her gorgeous face a thin layer of sweat covering her body. After cleaning the both of them up he snuggled into her arms in bed. "I love you Cecelia. You are my angel and I promise to love you from now until I die!" he proclaimed romantically. "I love you always my Ron!" she responded kissing him and falling asleep.

Meanwhile in Deanna's room she was luxuriating in a long relaxing bath with some gentle music playing while some scented candles adorned every surface. She was so content in fact that she fell asleep and awoke one hour later shivering violently to a knock on her suite door. "Eh who's there?" she called our warily sounding very afraid suddenly as she tried to catch her bearings. "Dee it's Harry are you alright?" "Eh no not exactly please come in. Do you know any warming charms?" He entered and didn't see her so guessed she was in the bathroom.

"I do yes. What's wrong Dee?" "Well I was having a great bath with music and candles and became so relaxed I fell asleep by accident. I didn't mean to but I've been asleep for like an hour and I'm freezing. I only woke up when you knocked at my door. Thank you so much for doing it though." "Oh that's horrible and happened to me a few times also. Are you decent? I'll come in and help you." "No I'm not really because I have no towel but come in anyway." He entered and rather then being focused on the mighty sexiness before him performed the drying and heating charms and summoned a bathrobe from her closet which she immediately put on her.

"Thanks so much Harry. You're the best. Sparkle! May we have two cups of hot chocolate with lots of cream and marsh mellows and sprinkles. Thank you. Oh and A chocolate fondue as well with marsh mellows please." "Most certainly miss thank you!" with that sparkle was gone. "You sure wanted a lot of chocolate. I've never seen you want so much chocolate before why is that?" "Well usually I hide some in my dorms and eat it if I'm like this." "Like this? What do you mean like this?" "I've eh got the decorators in" she thought saying it in a way she'd hope he'd get it.

"But the house looks fine I don't understand!" "Oh for gods sake men! I have the decorators in!" she shouted pointing at her stomach to which it dawned on him slowly. "Oh right you've got your cycle. How's your tummy? I mean I know it gets sore for you women would you like me to rub your tummy or your back for you because I will if you like no bothers. In fact even if it wasn't your cycle I'd still rub you no problems" he said making her cry.

"Harry you are the sweetest man I've ever met. Even when you know it's my cycle you still want to help me. You're so amazing. Thank you for never changing and always just being you. God Imagine if I'd married Draco would he even think like this I doubt it" she responded kissing his lips lovingly. He smiled into the kiss knowing he had done the right thing. "Deanna we need to talk about something important" he said suddenly more serious then he had been a moment ago.

"Um yes Harry what is it?" she said in concern. "Well as you know I'm now of age meaning I can collect my inheritance from my parents and any other assets they may or may not have left me. I am just wondering whenever I do decide to go Gringotts first would you come with me and second would you help me in deciding what to do with my assets. I already know number twelve Grimmauld Place is mine as is the house in Godrics Hollow but I'd still like your help in deciding what to do with my stuff. What do you say?"

"I would be delighted to help you and to be honest I am honoured you would ask for my help. I do have a suggestion and you're welcome to say no if you wish but since we're getting married it stands to reason that at some stage we'll have children and I think if we used our money to renovate and extend the home in Godrics Hollow it could be used as a holiday home for the family. What do you think of my idea?" she asked him holding his hand in her own romantically.

At this he only held her hand tighter. "Dee you're amazing. That sounds like such a wonderful idea. I have decided to renovate completely Grimmauld Place and everything that belonged to Sirius has either been thrown out, given to charity or left somewhere in the house itself. The colour scheme throughout the home is red and gold, Teal and or green and silver, yellow and Black and finally Blue and silver. I did this to represent well all of the houses in Hogwarts and promote unity. Anyone who wishes to stay is welcome."

"I've changed the layout of each floor also. On every floor there are now three big bedrooms two of which have en suites and each floor has it's own master bathroom. New furniture and a new kitchen and bathrooms have been installed throughout. Through a favour at the ministry the house is now completely protected and warded and when we're married I'd like to live here and there also. Like for example for two weeks each month we'd live there but then for other two weeks we'd live here what do you think Dee?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea and I have a plan as to what to do with the old furniture. I know some spells I can use to sand down and revarnish all the wood so it looks brand new and some of the wood I can plaint and once I'm done I can send Molly and Arthur away for a few days and completely renovate their home for them. It's the least we could do after all they have done for us. In fact I'm going to write them a letter now about it ok? And you can aparate all the old furniture over here now to the unused lounge downstairs" she said with finality in her tone.

"You really do think of the most amazing things. You write to them now and I'll quickly get the stuff" he responded kissing her deeply before leaving as she got a quill and some parchment writing her note:

_Dear Molly and Arthur as a treat I have arranged for you to spend four days in a hotel in Romania to visit Charlie and his wife Sarah. I have a gift for you but I must have access to your home while you are away as I will be placing something inside. I ask you to trust me and floo me if you do not believe this letter is from me. You leave tomorrow morning. I have arranged everything for you. Thanks once again for always being like another mother to me in such times of hardship Love always from Deanna Clarke (Hermione Granger) xxx_

She sent the letter and after Harry had joined her once again they went to sleep in each others arms. Deanna woke the next morning to a tapping on her window and saw Errol the family owl. She let him in feeding him a treat and read the letter: _Hermione dear or Deanna I should say we are totally thrilled with your gift and are now on our way to Charlie's. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity to see my eldest son once more. I will be back in five days. You will have full access to leave whatever gift you have in my home. Thank you dear as this means more then I can say. Love always Molly (mum) xxx_

Going downstairs into the unused lounge she saw six very large four poster beds that looked all tatters from years of not being used as even if they had been used for the order there was no time to repair them or anything. There were twelve sets of night stands with twelve lamps and twelve couches and armchairs. There were different sets of dressers and shelving along with some of the Blacks finer china. The dinning table was there with the worn out seats that accompanied it. Waving her wand over all the wood in the room which took a good fifteen minutes all of the old wood had been sanded down and stripped to look bare.

All the shavings that had come off the wood were then placed in a bag by the fire and used to keep the fire within it lighting. All of the beds were painted with a gloss black colour while a sealing charm preventing them from ever breaking was put on them. All the old bedding was immediately incinerated along with the mattresses and the ashes were sent to the local muggle rubbish tip. New memory foam mattresses were ordered and placed on each bed. New sheets and bedding were placed on each bed in either a teal, purple, blue or red colour.

The night stands and dressers were all painted the glossy black colour, had brand new golden knobs put on them and were all sealed magically to prevent breakages. The dressers for downstairs were sanded down and painted teal and cream in colour. The couches looked very tattered so firstly they were repaired and then two of the couches were cream in colour with varnished wood rims that were painted dark brown in while another four were teal and silver in colour. The second lot of couches were painted red and golden in colour. All of the lamps had been thrown out as most of them didn't work.

In their place were lantern style lamps which hung gracefully on a swinging frame. The dinning room table was varnished and painted a nice deep wood and vintage dinning chairs that were gold in colour with baby blue padding in them were summoned in place of the old chairs. After this she summoned some luxurious cushions and headed over to the Weasley home. Entering it she noticed all of

The mismatched and unused furniture items. Summoning anything broken or in need of repair to the front of the house itself she noticed that most of the house belongings came out which really did surprise her.

She cast many stability and reinforcement charms on the structure of the house before even going inside. She painted the Kitchen baby blue in colour and placed two large notice boards on one wall. One of the notice boards was covered with the art that sporadically covered most of the walls in a mess and the other notice board were for family notices about work and any other things that needed to be reminded. The current flooring was removed and stain proof hardwood was put in it's place. The old wood was shredded and stored in a bag for their own fire.

The dinning table and dresser inside were shrunk and broken down for use in the fire while the new ones were summoned from her house and all the beautiful china was put inside them. A new set of matching china was also added and any china the Weasleys had already was repaired and charmed so as they would not break in the future as this charm was already on everything else. The dinning table and baby blue chairs were placed in the centre of the room while a vase with some fresh lavender flowers was placed in the table itself. Various different tea pots in different colours which were in fact lights hung in various places from the ceiling. The next room she moved into was the living room.

The old mismatched furniture was removed and incinerated. The room was then painted a refreshing mint green and all the new couches were summoned. The floor had a new light coloured wood on it while a large patch work rug was in the centre of the room. Four of the couches were placed in this room and any unnecessary lamps were gotten rid of and placed in storage boxes for use at a later time if they so wished.

A vintage light fixture consisting of many lights hanging down from a wooden panel with some simple light shades in teal was placed in the centre of the room while some art deco shell wall sconces adorned the walls.

Another notice board was added in here and everything was neatly organised on it. Some fur throws were draped over the couches and finally some simple golden coloured drapes were placed in front of the now cleaned windows. With a flick of her wand all the bathrooms were teal in colour and brand new fixtures and fittings including a new bath and separate shower along with some grey slip resistant tiles in each one.

They were all magically expanded to double there original size and looked beautiful. The last things to be done were the bedrooms. Ron's old room was painted dark blue with a royal blue carpet and all of his Chudley cannons posters were now laminated and hung neatly on the wall. His bed was removed and in it's place was one of the four poster beds which the ceiling was heightened magically to allow room for.

His wardrobe was renovated and one of the couches and two arm chairs was placed in his room along with a night stand at either side of the bed. Fred and George each had a separate larger room in her new design. They all had the same things as Ron's except Georges was dark grey and Fred's was chocolate brown in colour.

Percy's room was painted dark green in colour and Charlie's room was painted golden. Ginny's room was painted deep purple with a lush pink carpet and a fluffy white rug in the middle of it. Different coloured lanterns adorned her ceiling which was charmed to resemble a night sky with stars at night time. Two armchairs and one sofa were placed in here along with a small coffee table. She had put in a little more effort here as Ginny was her best friend along with Ron and of course Celia.

Molly and Arthur's room had two arm chairs along with new beds, ceiling lights, bed side lockers and lamps. It looked truly amazing. All the old and broken down wood and things had been shredded and taken home with her in six large black bags that she informed sparkle were to be used to light the fire until they were gone. She aparated everyone there after she was done and Ron was speechless. His house has never looked so brand new and clean yet quirky and still odd enough that it actually looked like it belonged to the Weasley's still.

Everyone jumped as the floo went off and Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley stepped out in the living room explaining that Charlie had been very busy and so would not be able to see them but they had insisted they would visit the next time. Gasping Molly looked around her face going red as a huge blush crossed her cheeks. "Arthur I think we've flooed to the wrong house and what are you all doing in this random house anyway?" she asked going redder at her obvious error.

"Molly this is no error. Harry and I have decided to live in the newly renovated Grimmauld Place and all the furniture that was there has been removed and restored to it's former glory and placed in your newly decorated and expanded home. I hope you like it. It was my idea as a way to not only reuse the furniture but thank you for all your love and support through all the years as well. You will find all the bedrooms have been expanded to the one size and every bedroom has a four poster bed in it with bed side lockers and couches.

All the bathrooms are larger and now everyone in the house will have there own actual bedroom." Deanna finished her speech looking at both Molly and Arthur whose mouths kept opening and closing. Finally Molly spoke. "Thank you dear this truly is the best gift I could ever receive in my lifetime and I love that the furniture has been restored and we get the honour of using it. What have you done with our old stuff?" "

Well any broken furniture was broken down further and shall be used for wood for your fires or indeed my own. Anything I wasn't sure what to do with such as something that wasn't damaged or broken are in your new attic in storage boxes and there are ten boxes in total! All of your drawings and such things have been placed on a notice board both in here and in your kitchen as well as another notice board for work related things you may need to remember" she finished smiling.

Looking all over her house Molly came back downstairs forty minutes later in floods of tears at the girl's generosity. "I really can't thank you enough for all you have done. It is late now stay and have dinner with me and I'll summon the whole family to see our new home." Within one hour everyone had seen and praised her work and kindness and soon they were all headed home again. As she rested her head on her pillow that night she had never felt more like she'd accomplished anything in her life.

Seeing Molly smiling like that really was thanks enough. Harry had told her she was once again amazing as he kissed her bed that night. "Harry I am so delighted she liked it. It's something I've always wished to be able to give her and at least now I can." "Deanna you're such an amazing woman and very sexy if I do say so myself. I love you so much baby and looking at you now my heart is bursting with love for you" he said kissing her passionately as he spoke. "I love you Harry!" she said kissing him and snuggling into his side where she fell straight to sleep blissfully.


	4. Dancing and new jobs

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Please let me know your thoughts after reading it. Thanks xxx**

Waking up in the morning Deanna smiled as her cycle was now gone and she had never felt better. She climbed out from under Harry's sleeping form and walked to her wardrobe to pick out something suitable to wear. She went into the bathroom and switched on the shower slipping inside it. As she dried herself off Harry woke up. She put on the black pencil skirt she had chosen to wear and her red coloured pumps. Slipping on her bra she then put on the cream coloured top with the black blazer on over it. She looked great and thoroughly ready for business. She jumped as when she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Harry dressing Sparkle popped into the room in a very distressed manor. "Miss Clarke come quickly. You have a visitor and he insisted on seeing you. In fact he had refused to go away until you talk to him. I didn't know what to do so I am here and I only hope I'm not disturbing you!" said Sparkle looking a little concerned.

"Sparkle it's alright you could never disturb me. Please direct him to my office and I'll be straight down. Thank you very much." Looking at Harry she instructed him to go and have breakfast telling him she'd see him there shortly. She fixed her hair into an elegant French twist and applied some light make up. She put on some perfume and a simple looking pendant. She descended the stairs and sauntered over to her office. When she entered she spied Draco staring a painting above her fire place. "Yes Draco how may I be of assistance?" she asked him as he turned to face her. "Well actually I need your help. I know about the marriage contract and I'm not annoyed that you chose Harry. In fact I really don't care about that but I would love your help in getting the girl I really want if you wouldn't mind. I know you would be the best person to help me in this type of situation" he said smiling at her. "Ok then who is it you do want?" she asked him happily. "I want Ginerva Weasley I know you can help me and if not her then I'd love Lavender Brown" he said looking directly at her. "Well Ginerva Weasley is already promised to someone else so I will of course help you to get Lavender as I'm sure she'd love to be with you. However I must warn you now that I will probably have to ask her to take you off my hands as I already have Harry which I'm sure will not be a problem as you want her anyway. Am I right Draco?" "Yes that's fine. In fact tell her you've told me that if she likes she may date me and tell her I said that if she wanted to I would be here for her at anytime. Is that alright with you?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes I'll do that in fact I'll do it now. So if you leave I'll do it now or in fact sit on the chair in the far corner and put a disillusionment charm over yourself. I'll cast a muffliato to be safe. Stay silent and hidden. There we go. Sparkle! Please tell Harry I have to discuss something with Lavender Brown and he should expect me in twenty or so minutes also please get Miss Lavender Brown for me. Thank you!" With that the elf disappeared momentarily and reappeared in five minutes with a confused Lavender. "What is this all about? Your elf said my presence was needed at her manor immediately. Who are you?" asked Lavender still confused. "Well it'll probably come out in the papers tomorrow anyway but my name is Deanna Clarke and I have a sister called Cecelia Clarke. I was formerly Hermione Granger and Celia was formerly Luna Lovegood. I have called you here to ask you if you'd mind doing me a favour." "Oh wow well this is unexpected you look amazing Deanna. Yes what can I help you with?" she asked her. "Well my parents left me a marriage contract stating I marry either Harry or Draco and I've chosen Harry but I know that it would be much easier for me if someone dated and maybe married Draco and I was wondering would you be interested in him at all. I've sort of told him I'll find him someone as I won't be marrying him myself. I instantly thought of you as you really are the prettiest girl in the world who could match up so perfectly with Draco. What do you say?" she asked Lavender who now looked more shocked then anything.

"I mean…. I Do you mean the sex god from School or someone else?" "Well I never quite thought of him as a sex god or anything but yes the guy from school" she replied coolly. "Yes I'd be honoured to have someone like him on my arm" replied Lavender looking as though she might pass out from joy. "That's great Lavender and thank you so much for helping me out here. I'll tell him to call by your house during the week sometime. I'll see you later on and thanks once again" said Deanna hugging Lavender. "No Deanna thank you for this. I must say I have never been more surprised and delighted. I'll see you later. Call by my house during the week for dinner and we can catch up properly. Bye" she said smiling as she stepped into the floo. "I will do bye Lavender" she said smiling as Lavender flooed away. Draco uncovered himself thanking her before leaving himself. Returning to the dinning room where Harry was now having some cereal and tea she smiled at the sight of him there. "Harry I've just been with Lavender and set her up with Draco as he wanted to be with her. She accepted as she likes him too apparently and at least I know I never need to worry about him. I can focus solely on you which is really all I want to do anyway. Sparkle please bring me some scrambled eggs and toast. I'll just take some tea from the pot here thanks" she said smiling at the elf.

Harry looked at her and kissed her lips gently before returning to his breakfast. She smiled as her engagement ring flashed in the sunlight coming in from the window. Celia entered then with Ron in tow smiling brightly and hugging her sister tightly. "What's this I hear about Lavender Brown?" she asked her laughing at Ron's shocked expression. "Well Draco wanted to date her and so I set them up. She was only too happy to help me out and take him off my hands as it were." As they all ate their breakfasts in peace and quiet she started to think about her trip with Harry to the bank. "What are you two up to for the day? I'm accompanying Harry to the bank today." "Well Ron and I are going to chill out here and maybe take a dip in the pool later on. What would you say to meeting us in Diagon Alley at two o clock after you're finished in the bank for lunch?" she asked Deanna who seemed lost in thought. "Actually because of the fact that I don't know what we'll be doing in the bank or how long we'll be I must decline but what about meeting us there at six in the evening instead. I'd still be up for that" said Deanna. "Yes six pm it is no bothers" said Celia holding Ron's hand and shivering as his touch sent shivers down her spine.

How is it possible to shiver from some simple hand holding? This was something she knew she'd never understand as long as she lived. Glancing over at Harry she could see the interesting way his eyes lit up every time he looked at Deanna. It was almost like each time he saw her, his heart expressed more love for her and she loved it. Looking over at Ron she saw he was now looking at her with such awe. It was like he'd never seen a girl before and made her chuckle lightly. Going upstairs to the library she settled into the armchair there, chose a romance novel and began reading it. Ron sighed at this as it really was as though he was engaged to Hermione and not Luna. He went into a room beside the dinning room that was large enough with wooden floors, large windows and a music player in the corner. He knew that this room was meant for dance. He had been staring at this room so long that he had failed to notice Celia was now in the corner of the room having left her book behind. She had not seen him and as music came on to alert him to her presence he gasped. She was now in a pair of ballet slippers with a red leotard and flowing skirt. She twirled and jumped around to the surprising pop song doing many complex ballet movements.

She seemed so free and still had yet to notice. Her hair now in a beautiful ponytail swayed as she moved. She smiled at him finally noticing him and did a huge pirouette in the air which caused him to clap. Her dress changed and she was now wearing a Spanish looking dress and heels as she approached him. She grabbed him as he noticed he was now wearing a Spanish looking outfit himself. They danced the Argentine tango together effortlessly something he was surprised to discover he was a natural at doing. Soon enough they were swaying romantically to a slow love song as she enjoyed his sudden dance skills. "Why have I never seen you dancing before Ron?" she asked him while looking deep into his eyes and smiling lovingly. "Well actually I never have before now that is I always just assumed I would never be any good at it so I guess I never tried it" he responded smiling at her visible joy at his new skills. Leaning in she kissed him as they swayed together loving the romance of the intimate moment. Ron had never felt so in love in life. He couldn't believe his immense luck and would need to be pinched often so that he might remember it.

Meanwhile approaching the bank Deanna linked her fingers through Harry's holding hand proudly. Giggling she pecked his lips as they ascended the steps into the bank. He approached the counter explaining who he was and that he had come here because he had an appointment with the bank manager who was only too delighted to welcome them to his office there. "Mr Potter you have been left number twelve Grimmauld Place and your own parents' home in Godrics Hollow as you already know. I have with me now the wills' of Mr Severus Snape, Mr Remus Lupin and Miss Nymphodora Tonks. I will be reading them out to you in that order alright. You will be surprised to learn that Severus Snape has left his manor to Draco Malfoy. This may not necessarily surprise you but what I say next may well surprise you as he has left his manor solely to Mr Malfoy but he has in fact left everything else to you saying here he regrets deeply the way he treated you always because of Lily's bad choices in partner in his own opinion. He wants to assure you that he never once stopped loving her and never will. He has a fortune of twelve billion here all of which has been left to you to do with as you wish. He also states that one Miss Hermione Granger who we now know is of course young Miss Deanna Clarke here is to receive his entire potions collection as well as his library of books at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has also stated here that it would be his wish if allowed of course that Miss Granger now Clarke teach potions and become head of Slytherin house because as he has put it she was the best student he ever had and he did resent her knowledge of absolutely everything. He would also encourage her to get a hobby outside reading as she could meet some new people and even learn a few more things in life that did in fact not originate in a book. We need to know now Mr Potter what you wish to do with the money."

"I actually want a portion of his money, however much it will cost to go to repairing Hogwarts in its entirety and I want to erect a memorial there honouring all those who died in the war. I feel his money would be best served there. I would like it very much if you could inform everyone there that it was his wish in his will to pay for the repairs to Hogwarts. I know he didn't really but after what I now know about him it will make him seem like the honestly decent person he really was. I'm just sad that he never allowed anyone to see that side of him as I had to learn of it after he had passed away. All I will say is that he's so incredibly brave and that I really am surprised he wasn't in Gryffindor house as a student there as he did things only we can imagine of." "Yes sir we have just seen that one million galleons have gone to the instant repairing of Hogwarts. I can safely say that Hogwarts has now been rid of all people and ghosts and shall be repairing itself in three weeks time thanks to Severus Snape's money. Now tell me more about your idea for this memorial" said the head of the bank smiling at him. "Deanna what do you think the memorial should consist of? You'd know more about these things then me really. I mean I really was more a spells guy then a feelings guy" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Well last I heard Potter you were much more a feelings type of guy. I think we should build a room with walls dedicated to those who fought in and lost their lives in the war. I think this room should be free for all to enter at any time they would like to. I do feel also that we should place a special small area in the room that remembers all of the normally nice people whom Voldermort inhabited or controlled for his own means. These people may have done bad things but they didn't have it any easier then we did at times and I know a lot of these people didn't want to be doing what he was making them do. I feel that all those who actually liked doing as he asked of them are now either incarcerated or dead" she said rather seriously shocking both of them. "Well then that's what we shall do. Now you said sir that I have places in the wills of both Nymphodora Tonks and Remus Lupin is that right?" asked Harry once again to clarify that he had in fact been right. "Yes Sir. I will start of by reading Miss Tonks will to you. It is our understanding that they were married however as you can now tell they never quite made it in to make it official on our documents. I think with all that was going on they were only focused on putting their son into their will. So now let's read the will" he said levitating the will to the side of his face as he read it to them so e could point out all the different things to them. His face then scrunched up which confused them both.

"Sir you look uneasy is everything all right?" "Well Mr Potter I have a note she left here for you but its contents are to do with things that have never even occurred and it is my belief that they never will either." "What does it say please?" "It says that she would like to wish Harry good luck with his mystery girl and that she knows whoever it is will love the engagement ring he has purchased. It also says that it would be her honour to pay for the wedding that Ron and Hermione so deserve." At this Deanna burst into tears. This all made her death more real. She had thought as Hermione she liked Ron and told Tonks this years ago but now obviously as Deanna Clarke she knew they would only be best friends a thing which pleased her greatly. "Why are you crying Deanna you don't love him do you?" asked Harry now sounding very worried. "No I don't but when I was sixteen I thought I loved him and told her so. This just makes her death more real to me. I can't believe it. I really can't believe that you had an engagement ring for me even back then!" she said smiling brightly once more which only served to make him blush more. "Mr Potter she has ordered you to say a special and very old incantation while pointing your wand at yourself. She has said she will not say what it does beforehand just that it will greatly benefit your life she feels."

He was very frightened all of a sudden. He had no idea what it would do but decided as he knew Tonks would never hurt him to do as she asked. Deanna was slightly against it but he would never be swayed. Saying the complex incantation and waving his wand over himself he screamed. "Yes like this fucking thing really helped me at all!" he cursed. "What is it Harry?" asked a very concerned Deanna. "Her blasted spell has made me blind!" he shouted "Oh no my poor Harry!" she said clutching him close to her and rocking them back and fourth. Taking off his glasses she placed light kisses to both of his eyes and then his cheeks. Opening his eyes once more he screamed further. "I can see Deanna! It means I no longer need my glasses ever! Wow I'm so grateful!" he said smiling brightly at his sudden ability to now see without the need for his glasses. "Right ok she has given you custody of her son Teddy but only when he's not at his grandmothers' house. She also states that both yourself and Hermione or should I say now Deanna are to be his godparents. And that concludes her will. I will now read Remus Lupins will. He says the same things about his son and he requests that you accept his savings account money stating that he knows you will not want to so he requests in the instance that you do not wish to keep it yourself that you should give it to Ronald Weasley" said the elf smiling at him.

"Yes that sounds like a good Idea as I have far too much money on me now that I feel that should I get any more money I might explode. Besides which Ron would love it. How much money is it?" he asked curiously. "Well it is a totally of ten million galleons the rest of his money of course going to his son." "Please give me a cheque for that amount in an envelope to which I can give Mr Weasley later on. Thank you." The elf complied and continued reading. "I do have one last thing to give you before you leave. It is to our knowledge that Mr Lupin was planning to send his son away to Italy before the war broke out and bought him a mansion there on the Tuscan hills. That mansion is now yours and I should tell you now that once you have both sets of keys to it and you hold the keys you can aparate inside it at your own time" he said finishing the reading and putting the wills away. After this they thanked him and Harry handed a set of keys to Deanna telling her to give them to Celia and that both Celia and Ron could use them at any time.

Going down the lane hand in hand they entered the restaurant to see both Celia and Ron just taking their seats. Sauntering over to where they sat they joined them. "How was your day guys?" asked Ron smiling at them. "Well actually Ron I have something for you here in this envelope. I don't know what it is just that Lupin wanted you to have it and left it for you in his will" said Harry at which point Deanna squeezed his hand for reassurance. Ron frowned but opening the letter shrieked. "You mean he wanted me to have all of his savings? Wow. Hey Harry why aren't you wearing your glasses?" he asked Harry now staring open mouthed at the cheque in his hands.

"Oh well Tonks made me cast an extremely old spell on myself in her will. When I did I initially thought she had made me blind because I couldn't see a thing. I was initially furious but then once I removed my glasses I realised I had twenty/ twenty vision and I no longer needed them. "That's wonderful Harry I'm so happy for you. I've also got some news of my own a confession if you will. I haven't told anyone yet because I didn't want to as I wasn't even sure what I'd do yet. I wanted some time to process it myself but I've been offered a job teaching at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if I even want to take it yet. If I accept it I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts permanently. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you until now as I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave Georges shop yet!" said Ron now tearing up at the prospect of loosing someone.

"You got one too? Look I think we've all been asked back to teach there I know I was and it's my own business until I choose to tell anyone so no need to feel so bad Ron" said Deanna shocking both Harry and Celia who had also been asked back. "I've been asked to teach charms class myself. I've also been asked to be the new head of Ravenclaw House and I've been told that Draco Malfoy will be the new Potions master and head of Slytherin house. It is my guess that had I changed while at school and been resorted I would have been placed in Ravenclaw" she said smiling and taking Ron's hand and squeezing it for encouragement and support.

"I was asked back also. I've been asked to be the head of Gryffindor House and it's me who will be teaching Transfigurations permanently from now on. I've decided this morning that I will accept it and sent my letter of acceptance away. What about you Celia were you asked?!" he asked looking at Celia who was now smiling brightly. "Yes I have been asked. I am the new head of Hufflepuff house and I will be teaching Herbology with Neville Longbottom. I've already accepted and I hope you will too Ron. It is no ones business but my own which is why I accepted straight away!" said Celia smiling brightly at everyone sitting there with her. "As did I" said Deanna looking guilty. "Well then I guess we'll all be heading back to school so. I have also been informed that the others will be returning. This means we will be teaching our old classmates for the next three years of education that have been now implemented by the MOM as a way of integrating properly into society after the war" said Celia now smiling at them all. They would need to come back here tomorrow to get all of their school teaching supplies and different clothing. It would be very exciting indeed.

Going home after they had paid the bill Ron and Harry had returned to Molly's house to spend the night there as she missed them terribly. Deanna and Celia sat in her room having a girly chat the one of many at Hogwarts no doubt. "Deanna I've been thinking about when we go to school as Professors. We both have the same name and I feel it will be too confusing to the students if we both have the name Professor Clarke. What should we do?" asked Celia now very confused. "Well I think there's only one thing to do. I will be Professor Clarke and you can be Professor Winters. I mean Winters was our mothers' maiden name so it makes sense. Are you ok being Professor Winters because if you're not then I will be" she said smiling at Celia.

"I can't believe I never thought of that myself how silly of me. Yes ok I'm Professor Winters and you can be professor Clarke. Anyway I found out today that Ron is an amazing Dancer!" she said sighing and staring off into space. "Is he? I never knew that then again he was always playing chess so I wouldn't have known that would I?" she replied giggling. "Celia I'm going to go to sleep now then you and I should go tomorrow morning to collect all of our supplies at Diagon Alley. What do you say I mean they guys can come too of course. It's just that School starts in a week and I'm not prepared at all." "Yes that'll be great and anyway I need to pick out some robes of my own in my own unique colour that I will wear always so that the students can find me with ease. I think you should do the same. Perhaps we should get varying colours of our house colours like Harry could have red in cherry colour rather then maroon or whatever. Goodnight Deanna see you in the morning sweet dreams" said Celia smiling as she hugged her twin sister close. "Goodnight Celia" she replied hugging her back before climbing into bed a falling asleep dreaming happily of Harry.


End file.
